Midnight Adventures
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek is awoken by Meredith with some suprising news.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

**So I've always wondered what it would be like to see Meredith in the process of going to labour and her and Derek getting ready (and I can't wait to see how it happen on the show), so this is my version. I know NOTHING about labour or contractions or anything of that so this is nothing too in-depth, just for fun!**

She should be used to this. She sees women go through this at work all the time (ok, not really all the time as she is normally on Neuro) but seeing it and actually having to go through this it are completely and totally different- and extremely painful.

It was around 1 a.m. when she heard Derek walk up the stairs, open their bedroom door, change into a pair of P.J's and get ready to go to sleep. She knew that he had just gotten off a long and most likely tiring shift but this wasn't something she could control and to be honest wasn't ready for it.

After finishing in the washroom, Derek closed the light and gets into bed. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and prepared to go into a long and restful sleep. What he was not prepared for what was to come next.

It just as he closed his eyes, not realizing and not knowing that things were about to get interesting as Meredith announces...

"I'm in labour" Says Meredith.

"Ok, do we have a bag packed?" Derek asks her his eyes still closed.

"Yes"

"Ok"

It was less than a second when Derek realizes what had just been announced. His eyes pop open and he reaches to his night table to switch on the lamp illuminating the room in a slow glow and turns to her.

"Wait, you're in labour!" Derek asks.

"Yes"

"How long have you been having contractions?" He asks her

"Since around 7ish. They weren't that bad and it wasn't until later I figured out I was having them." She replies.

"Wait, if you've been having then since then why didn't you call me or page me or someone or..."

Interrupting him Meredith says "Like I said I didn't know I was having them until later on and besides there wasn't anything you could've done."

"Yes there was. I could've come home and I..."

Interrupting him once again and shaking her head "You couldn't have done anything besides come home and like I said there wasn't any point as I didn't even know I was having them until later on."

It was if he had been hit by a rush of adrenaline as he leaps from the bed and starts to change his pyjama's, as Meredith patiently continues to sit on the bed watching him.

"What are you doing?" She asks him in curiosity, amusement and somewhat confusion.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing', Meredith you're in labour, we have to go get to the hospital." He franticly says.

"Yes, thank you I know that, I am the one who..." She starts talking as a contraction hits her causing her to close her eyes and groan in pain. Derek then goes over to her and sits down besides her, holds her hand and rubs her back gently as the contraction finishes she takes a deep breath and says "...is about to have a baby."

"Ok, then. What do you want to do?" He asks her.

"Calm down and go to the hospital, but since they aren't that close you don't have to freak out about it or rush. You can get dressed and I'm going to change and then go to the hospital, but seriously Derek, you can calm down." Meredith says.

"Ok, ok, you're right, you're right, I know that, I know this, I'm calm."

"Are you really?"

He shakes his head and says "No, not really, but once we get to the hospital I will be."

Taking a breath Meredith says "So I'm going to change and then we'll go, ok?"

"Ya, ok"

"Derek?" Meredith says.

"Yes" He replies.

"You really need to calm down and breathe this'll probably take a while."

"I know, I know."

Despite Meredith words, Derek quickly changes into a pair of jeans and t-shirt and puts his zip-up sweater over (as it is Seattle and it's the middle of the night) and gets their bag ready and waits for Meredith (nervously and impatiently).

Meredith comes out of the washroom in a pair of black lounge pants, a blue maternity t-shirt and her purple zip-up sweater with her hair in a low pony tail (with her UGGS on of course).

Derek quickly stands up and follows her as she leaves the room, walks down the stairs carefully (as in the process another contraction hits her-thankfully Derek is there besides her holding her and rubbing her back).

They get down stairs and go out the door to the car and drive down to the hospital as they get prepared and ready to meet their newest addition.

_**The End.**_

Comments, Reviews, Suggestions...I'll take it all!


End file.
